Lezarah Brown Part Three
by Lotr030201
Summary: Lez and Marty get ready to go home-until they find Doc's tombstone. Jason's is not too far away with details of him suffering a smiliar fate as Doc. The two teens leave 1955 to rescue them they find a very different Hill Valley. They get ready for leaving on Monday, except Doc meets a woman named Clara who changes his mind on leaving. Will they ever get back to THEIR 1985 or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Saturday  
November 12th, 1955  
10:03 PM

_We reached 61 miles per hour when I noticed my uncle at the top of the tower. We went faster. Marty wiped his forehead, which was dripping with sweat. Soon we hit 88, and I saw my uncle connecting the last part of the cable together. "Doc." Marty mumbled. As we neared the wire, Marty shut his eyes and looked away. The last thing I saw was a brilliant bright light on the wire, and we were gone._

10:04 PM

We turned a corner and saw the 1955 Uncle Emmett looking very pleased with himself. He walked over to his car and Marty and I ran up to him. "Doc! Doc! Doc! Doc! Doc!"

"What?" Uncle Emmett looked at us and screamed.

"Okay, relax, Doc. It's us. It's us. It's Marty and Lez!"

"No, it can't be. I just sent you back to the future." My uncle said. We were away from the car and near the fire tracks.

"Yeah. No, I know. You did send us back to the future. But we're back. We're back from the future."

My uncle stood up, wide-eyed. "Great Scott." He said, and then fainted.

"Uh oh." Marty and I were on either side of him, trying to get him to come to.

_Later_

Marty drove the car to my uncle's house, and got out. I helped him get my uncle and we took him inside.

Sunday Morning

I woke up to the sound of my uncle talking.

"I, therefore, assume that Marty, Lezarah, Jason and the time vehicle were transported forward through time to the year 1985. After that..." my uncle gasped and I felt someone softly shaking my shoulder. "After that, I can't recall what happened."

"Hey, Lezzy, wake up." Marty whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, and he gave me a half smile. "Morning."

"Morning, Marty." I got up and we went over to the fireplace where the letter was hanging. It was three pages and we were trying to get it dry.

"In fact, I don't even remember how I got home." My uncle said. "Perhaps the gigawatt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brainwaves, resulting in a condition of momentary amnesia. Indeed, I now recall that moments after the time vehicle disappeared into the future," my uncle gasped again. Marty had the letter in his hands and we walked up to my uncle. "I saw a vision of Marty and Lezarah saying that they had come back from the future."

"Hey, Doc." Marty said.

"Uncle Emmett." I said.

"Undoubtly, it was some sort of residual image..." he looked at us and screamed. He backed up and his foot got caught on the Hoverboard and he went back into the organ and the Marty caught the Hoverboard. A few chords on the organ played.

"Doc, calm down, okay. Just calm down. It's me. It's Marty and Lez."

"No, it can't be you! I sent you back to the future!"

"That's right, Doc. That's right. But we came back again. We came back from the future. Don't you remember last night? You fainted, we brought you home."

"This can't be happening! You can't be here! It doesn't make sense for you to be here! I refuse to even believe that you are here!" My uncle slammed the door to his bathroom.

"Doc, we are here, and it _does _make sense. Look, Lez, Jase, and I came back to 1955 again with you, the you from 1985, 'cause we had to get a book from Biff! So once Lez and I got the book back you, that is the you from 1985, and Jason were in the DeLorean, and it got struck by lightning and you and Jason got sent back 1885!"

"That's the story, Uncle Emmett." I said.

"1885?" the door swung open and my uncle looked at us closely. "It's a very interesting story, future kids, but there's just one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the me of the future is now in the past along with Jason, how could you possibly know about it?"

"You sent us a letter." Marty held the letter up and my uncle looked at it.

_Later_

Now that he had evidence, my uncle was reading the letter.

""Dear Marty and Lezarah, if my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let us assure you that we are alive and well. Jason and I have been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent Jason and I back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately the car will never fly again." It actually _flew_?"

Marty took the big mind-reading head thing off. "Yeah, we had a hover conversion done in the early 21st century." He replied.

"It was nerve-racking to me..." I muttered.

"Well, that's because you hate heights." Marty said.

"Incredible!" my uncle was awed that cars would be flying by the 21st century. ""Jason and I set ourselves up as blacksmiths as a front while we attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, the two of us have gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons." 1885! Amazing! I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Old West!"

"Pretty heavy, huh?" Marty said.

""We have buried the DeLorean in the abandoned Delgado mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully, it should remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart" that's me "should have no problem repairing it so that you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine." Destroy it?"

"Yeah, well, it's a long story Doc." Marty explained as he threw away the burnt red toy car.

""Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to come back here to get us. We are perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide-open spaces. And Jason and I both fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me." Einstein?"

"He's your dog, Doc. Einstein is what you call your dog in 1985."

"You mean my dog." I snapped.

"Doc's dog."

"My dog. I picked him out."

"Whatever."

"It's true."

My uncle scoffed and continued to read the letter. ""I know you will give him a good home. Remember to walk him twice a day and that he only likes canned dog food. These are our wishes. Please respect them and follow them. And so, Marty and Lez, Jason and I now say farewell and wish you Godspeed. You've been good, kind, and loyal friends and great family to us, and you made a real difference in my life. We will always treasure our relationship and think on you with fond memories, warm feelings, and a special place in our hearts. You friends in time "Doc" Emmett L. Brown and Jason Brandon Brown. September 1st, 1885." I never knew I could write anything so touching."

"I know. I know, Doc. It's beautiful." Marty said. I held in my tears.

Copernicus whimpered. My uncle looked at him. "It's alright, Copernicus. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm sorry, Doc. It's all my fault you and Jason are stuck back there. I never should've let Biff get to me."

"He got to me too. The asshole slapped me, remember?" I said.

"There are plenty worse places to be than the Old West." Uncle Emmett grabbed the map. "Jason and I could have ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would have burned us at the stake as heretics or something. Let's look at the map. Alright, according to this, the time vehicle is sealed off in a side tunnel. We may have to blast."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to do this as a late New Year's present for all of my Lezarah Brown fans out there! A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you, and I really do hope it's a wonderful one! Sorry it took so long what with school and now I have a broken collar bone. But I'll be fine.

Chapter Two

My uncle set the dynamite off and the opening blasted open.

"Whoa!" Marty muttered. "I think you woke up the dead with that blast."

Uncle Emmett handed him the camera. "Take this camera. I want to document _everything_!"

We walked into the mine and looked around looking for any clues whatsoever.

"This reminds me of the time I attempted to reach the center of the Earth," my uncle reminisced. "I'd been reading my favorite author, Jules Verne. I spent week preparing that expedition. I didn't even get _this _far. Of course, I was only twelve at the time. You know, it was the writings of Jules Verne that had a profound effect on my life. It was when I was 11 I first read _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_. It was then that I realized that I must devote my life to science."

Marty spotted something. "Doc, check it out. Look at this." He said. I looked at it, and nodded.

"Good eye, Marty." I said. My uncle walked over and beamed.

"My initials! Just like in _Journey to the Center of the Earth_! That means the time machine must be right through this wall!"

Marty took a picture and then we uncovered the DeLorean by tearing down the wall. My uncle sighed.

"It's been buried here for 70 years, 2 months, and 13 days. Astounding!" he said.

_Later_

We were checking the DeLorean out.

""As you can see, the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip."" Marty read. Uncle Emmett was looking at the microchip closely. I just kind of stood there because I was unsure on what to do. ""The attached sch...sch...sch...—" Marty stuttered.

"Schematic." My uncle said.

""Schematic diagram will allow you to build a replacement unit with 1955 components, thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order.""

"Unbelievable that this little piece of junk could be such a big problem. No wonder this circuit failed. It says "Made in Japan"."

"What do you mean, Doc? All the best stuff is made in Japan."

"Unbelievable."

_Later_

We were loading the DeLorean up onto the tow thing.

"You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted to be a cowboy." My uncle said. "And now, knowing that I'm gonna spend my future in the past, it sounds like a wonderful way to spend my retirement years. It just occurred to me, you two, since Jason and I end up in 1885 perhaps the two of us are now in the history books. I wonder. Could I go to the library and look us up in the old newspaper archives?"

"I don't know, Doc." Marty put some of his things on the back of the tow truck. "You're the one that's always saying, you know, it's not good to know too much about your own destiny."

"You're right, Marty. I know too much already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own future."

"Just be glad you ended up in the past. That way, you can grab Jules Verne books right when they hit the shelves." I laughed. Uncle Emmett gave me a smile.

"You're right. The only bad thing is I can't brag about it. Copernicus! Come on, boy!"

"We'll get him, Doc. Copernicus! Copernicus, come on. Let's go home, boy. What's wrong? What's wrong, Copernicus? Come on. Come on, let's got home. Come on. Come on." Marty grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the small dog that had his two front paws on a headstone. I stopped as Marty lightly tugged a whimpering Copernicus from the headstone. I grabbed Marty's jacket sleeve, and pointed to the headstone. He looked at me, his eyes wide, and then he looked back at the headstone. "Doc! Doc! Come here! Quick!" Marty screamed at the top of his lungs.

My uncle ran over, wide eyed and terrified that something went wrong over here. He looked at us.

"What's wrong, you two?" Uncle Emmett asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I pointed to the headstone again. "You're not far off, Doc." Marty said. My uncle looked at the headstone, and staggered back a bit.

"Great Scott!"

"Check this out. "Died September 7th, 1885." That's one week after you wrote the letter! "Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara and nephew Jason."" Marty stood on the grave. "Who the hell is Clara?"

"Marty, please, don't stand there!"

"Oh!" Marty hopped off the grave. "Right. Sorry. I gotta get another picture." He took a picture of the tombstone.

""Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of $80"? What kind of a future do you call that?" My uncle exclaimed.

Marty looked at me. "Let's see if we can find Jason's."

"Right." I looked at my uncle. "Uncle Emmett? Are you coming with us?"

Uncle Emmett looked at me. "Where?"

"To find Jase's tombstone."

"I suppose. It'll get me away from this one." We walked around until I heard Marty.

"Over here! He's here!" he screamed. My uncle and looked at each other and ran over to him. "Right here. "Jason Brown. Died September 14th, 1885". That's one week after you!" Marty shook his head and took a picture of the tombstone.

""Found stabbed in the back in front of the saloon over a matter of $80"?!" I squealed. "Oh God, no! Not Jason! No!"

Marty held me close to him, but I could hear him muttering. "$80..." he muttered. "I wonder if it's the same $80 that got Doc..." and then he began muttering soothing things to me.

_Library_

Marty slammed down a picture. ""Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short temper and tendency to drool earned him the nickname "Mad Dog". He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed 13 men not including Indians and Chinamen.""

"Does it mention me and Jason? Are we one of the 13?"

"Just a minute. "However, this claim cannot be substantiated, since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor who printed an unfavorable story about him in 1884." That's why we can't find anything."

"Look." My uncle set a book down. "William McFly and family." He said. "Your relatives?"

"My great-grandfather's name was William. That's him." Marty pointed to a man that was standing next to a woman who was holding a baby. "Good-looking guy." He closed the book.

"McFlys but no Browns." My uncle was getting frustrated.

"Maybe it was a mistake, Doc. Maybe those graves weren't yours. There could've been another Emmett and Jason Brown back in 1885."

"No."

"I don't know. Did you have any relatives here back then?"

The Browns didn't come to Hill Valley until 1908. And then they were the von Brauns. My father changed our name during the First World War."

"Doc look." Marty held up a picture. It was of Doc and Jason standing next to the new clock. My uncle gasped.

"Great Scott! It's us! Then it is true, all of it! It is me who goes back there and gets shot and Jason who gets stabbed."

"It's not gonna happen Doc." Marty said. "After you fix the time circuits and put new tires on the DeLorean, Lez and I are going back to 1885 and we're bringing you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The clothes fit?" My uncle asked as he checked the air in one of the tires. I already had mine on. I may be a woman, but I don't take as long as Marty. He's worse.

"Yeah, everything except the boots, Doc. They're kinda tight." Marty replied. "I don't know. Are you sure this stuff is authentic?"

"Of course. Haven't you seen a Western?" My uncle asked as he checked the air on one of the back tires.

"Yeah, I have, Doc." He said, wearing a pink, white and yellow shirt with a cowboy hat, a bandana and red jeans, the red boots in his hands. I bit my lip. "Clint Eastwood never wore anything like this."

My uncle ran over to him. "Clint who?"

"That's right. You haven't heard of him yet."

"Marty, you have to wear the boots." Uncle Emmett pointed at Marty's Nikes. "You can't wear those futuristic things back in 1885. You shouldn't even be wearing them here in 1955."

"Alright, Doc, look, as soon as I get there I'll put them on. I promise." Marty looked at me. I was wearing something similar but my shirt was a button down with blue and yellow plaid type patterns. I wore blue jeans with a hat similar to Marty's and black boots with a yellow bandana.

"What?" I asked.

"You look cute."

"Thanks, cowboy. So do you." I smiled. Marty laughed.

"Okay. I think we're about ready." My uncle said, and the three of us ran over to the car. "I put gas in the tank. Your future clothes are packed. Just in case, fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies." Uncle Emmett put the batteries from his car into our car. "Oh! What about that floating device?"

"Hoverboard." Marty said, getting the Hoverboard out the car and putting it into ours.

"Alright."

"You know, Doc, it's gonna be a hell of a long walk back to Hill Valley from here."

"It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending you back into a populated area or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some tree that once existed in the past. This was all completely open country so you'll have plenty of run out space when you arrive. Remember, where you're going, there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle. Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up." My uncle opened the driver's side door and got in. We stood next to him. "Time circuits on." He said as we heard it beep. "Jason and I wrote the letter on September 1st, so we'll send you back the very next day, September 2nd. That's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8:00 a.m. I got shot on Monday, the 7th and Jason got stabbed exactly a week after so you have five days to locate me. If you can't find me until it's too late you at least still have time to locate Jason. According to our letter, we're blacksmiths, so we probably have a shop somewhere. All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly toward that screen, accelerating to 88 miles an hour." Uncle Emmett got out of the car.

"Wait a minute. Doc, if I drive straight towards the screen, we're gonna crash into those Indians."

"Yeah. I don't wanna get hurt." I agreed.

"Marty, Lez, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally. You'll instantly be transported to 1885 and those Indians won't even be there."

"Right." Marty muttered.

"Well. Good luck for all of our sakes." My uncle placed a hand on both of our shoulders. "See you in the future."

"You mean the past." Marty smiled.

"Exactly."

Marty and I got into the car and we began to back up.

"Happy trails, you two!" My uncle yelled at us, smiling. I smiled back at him. "Ready Marty?"

"Ready!" Marty yelled.

"Set!" Uncle Emmett got the gun ready.

"Hi-ho, Silver." Marty muttered. My uncle shot his gun, and we took off, soon reaching 88 miles per hour. But when we got into 1885, there was a pack of Indians coming towards us. "Indians!"

"Holy shit!" I yelled. Marty backed up the car and we turned around, heading the same direction as the Indians. Marty screamed suddenly and we were on lower ground. He looked in his mirror.

"The cave!" and then we backed up into the cave. We watched the Indians gallop away, whooping and then we got out.

"Jesus it's hot." I muttered. Marty climbed up to where we were before because he had heard something. A horn blew a familiar sound. He looked down at me, his eyes wide.

"Shit! The Calvary!" he yelled and then he took me by the arm and we hid in the cave. After they passed, he walked back out, took a look around, and then sighed in relief. He walked back into the cave, and pulled an arrow out of the car. I heard something in the back and I turned. My eyes went wide. Marty got his boots and the photos from the car when he heard some liquid hitting the ground. He smelled something weird and then looked down. "Damn, I ripped the fuel line." He said.

"Marty. Marty. Get up very slow." I said in a hushed voice.

"Why?"

There was a growl. My eyes widened further and then the bear stepped out. Marty screamed and stood up like a lightning bolt. The bear became started and stood on his hind legs and growled again. Marty and I screamed. He took my hand and the two of us ran out of the cave, the bear coming after us. He threw down his boots, and the bear seemed fine with that, but as we were running we fell down a hill and got knocked out.

_Later_

"Mom! Mom, is that you?" I heard Marty mutter as I came to.

"There, there now." I heard a woman say in an Irish accent. "You've been asleep for nearly six hours now."

"I had this horrible nightmare. I dreamed... I dreamed I was in a Western. I was being chased by all these Indians and a bear."

"Well, you're safe and sound here now at the McFly farm."

"McFly farm!" Marty screamed and the bed jolted, causing me to wake up. I sat up, holding my head.

"Jesus." I muttered. Marty looked at me, yelped (as did I) and I fell out of the bed. I popped my head up and shook it. The woman sat down and Marty looked at her with wide eyes and panting.

"Well, you're my... you're my, my... Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is McFly. Maggie McFly."

"McFly. Maggie?"

"And that's Mrs. McFly and don't you be forgetting the Mrs." Maggie scolded. I thought it was funny. I slowly got back into the bed. "And what might be your name, sir?"

"Well, it's..." Marty held his head. "Eastwood. Uh, Clint. Clint Eastwood."

"And the young woman next to you?"

"Uh..."

"Vivien." I said. "Vivien Leigh."

"Well, you both hit your heads. Not too serious, but lucky for you, Seamus found you when he did."

"Seamus." Marty muttered.

"Me husband." Maggie explained. A baby cooed. "You'll be excusing me, Mr. Eastwood and Miss Leigh while I tend to William."

"William."

William began to cry. Marty got up and I followed.

"Oh, that's okay, Will," Maggie said. "It's okay." She picked him up. William was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"That's William?"

"Aye. William Sean McFly, the first of our family to be born in America. It's okay, Will. This here is Mr. Clint Eastwood and Miss Vivien Leigh here visiting. He surely likes you." Maggie smiled at us.

"Maggie." A man came in and put up his gun. I figured it was Seamus. He held up two rabbits. "I've got supper."

_Later_

"I'm not one to pry into a man's personal affairs, but exactly how is it that you came to be way out here without a horse, boots, or a hat?"

"Well, my car..." Marty stopped himself as he took the plate. "Horse broke down, and a bear ate my boots and I guess I just forgot my hat."

Maggie looked surprised. "How could you forget a thing like your hat? Would you like some water?"

"Yeah."

"Miss Leigh?"

"Yes, thank you." I smiled. Marty looked at the water that was a murky color.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, Mr. Eastwood and Miss Leigh. I'll help you find your blacksmith friends. You can stay the night in the barn. And tomorrow I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks. You can follow them straight on into town. I'll even give you a hat." Seamus said. Marty spit out some black things from the mean he was eating. Maggie sighed in what seemed to be disgust and did the little cross thing.

"That's great. Thanks." Marty smiled. William began crying. Seamus went over to him.

"That's my William." He smiled at his son and then picked him up and sat back down with us. "Yes. I think you'll find the barn comfortable. Never had any complaints about it from the pigs."

"Mmm." Marty muttered.

"Seamus." Maggie said in a scolding tone. Seamus looked at her. "A word with you."

"Aye." Seamus said and he watched Maggie go into the other room. He handed William to Marty. "Will you hold him for a minute?" he asked and then followed his wife. William cried.

"Hey, buddy." Marty smiled. "Hey, Will. So you're my great-grandfather. The first McFly born in America." Marty looked down and held him out. "And you peed on me."

I about died of laughter.

_That Night-Barn_

"Why didn't you just tell them your actual name? You weren't in danger of making your great-great grandparents flip out like I was." Marty said.

"I know." I said. "But I've always wanted a different name and I really like Vivien Leigh, so I just thought, you know, what the hell? And besides, what are they gonna think about us? You know, they might think we're together when I know you're happy with Jennifer." We were on opposite sides of the barn. I saw Marty sit up, the pale moonlight streaking across his face. God he looked hot.

"There is no Jennifer right now, Lez. She is still knocked out on her front porch."

"Yes, but when we get back you're going to go up to her, kiss her, act like nothing ever happened between us, marry her, have kids, become some famous rock star while I'll be living with a thousand cats in LA. Everyone's happy. Except me."

"Now, Lez—"

"Don't you "now Lez" me. You know it's gonna happen."

"It might not."

"Alright. Okay. What's your fantasy world? What do you think is gonna happen when we graduate and stuff?"

I heard him groan as he hit the floor below me. Then I heard the ladder rattling as he climbed up, and then I saw his silhouette. He lay down next to me and even got under the blankets with me, his warmth warming me up more. I closed my eyes for minute, trying to imagine this without the straw and not in a barn. "I think," he started and I opened my eyes again. "That nothing is set in stone. You know I've always dreamed about marrying Jennifer. Having children with her. But this experience is making me think twice. Yeah, Jennifer's swell and all and she's a wonderful person and I still have some feelings for her, but they're not compared to when I see you or when I hear your name or your voice. At first I didn't know what was wrong with me, you know. I started thinking about you more than I did Jen and there were times when I thought, you know, just do it. Stop leading Jennifer on date Lez. Listen to what your mom says. But when I'd see Jennifer, I couldn't break her heart like that. And so I kept my feelings to myself. Honestly, Lez, when I see you, my heart just swells. When I hear your voice or even your name my heart beats a thousand times faster. I thought I'd never say this to anyone but Jennifer, but, dammit, Lezarah, I love you."

I smiled, feeling a thousand times lighter. And before I could tell him that I loved him back, Marty kissed me harder than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I groaned, closed my eyes, and turned, and heard some soft snores next to me. My eyes snapped open. There was Marty, sound asleep, right next to me. I felt his arm around me and I was content.

But then it hit me.

"Marty." I whispered. He didn't wake up. "Marty, I gotta pee."

He still didn't wake up.

"Rise and shine!" we heard Seamus say. Marty jolted awake and groaned as he stretched. "Come on. Maggie has breakfast waiting."

"Coming, Mr. McFly!" I said, and put my head back down. Marty seemed to be falling back asleep. "Marty," I whispered, taking his hair out of his face. Marty slowly opened those baby blue orbs that I loved so much. "Morning."

"Morning." Marty smiled and kissed me softly. We pulled away and then kissed again. And again. And again.

"Well," we heard a voice. "Don't you think it's a little early for this?"

Marty and I broke away and looked at the ladder. Seamus gave us a _look_. He continued to speak. "At least I don't have to tell you about the birds and the bees."

_Later_

We walked along the train tracks, Marty now wearing a hat. We walked up to the station and Marty gave a low whistle. It was Hill Valley.

Boy was it different.

I stopped in my tracks at one point to look at the Bathhouse and Marty lightly tugged at my hand and we walked on. People were giving us some strange looks. A donkey brayed which made me jump. And then we saw it. We saw the clock tower being built. We stood there like a couple of idiots for a minute before we heard the crack of the whip, someone yelling, and hooves on the ground.

"Get back!" Marty yelled and the two of us jumped back. I started laughing because Marty had jumped into a pile of shit. "Shut up, Lez."

We turned around and walked into a saloon, and people just stared at us.

"Take a look and see what just breezed in the door." A man said.

"Why I didn't know the circus was in town." Said another.

"Must have got those shirts off a couple of dead Chinese." Said the third. The men howled in laughter.

"It's a woman wearing pants!" said a man to my left.

"Yeah... It's all we could find..." I said quietly. My hair was up in a messy black ponytail. I sighed, biting my lip. Marty could tell I was nervous.

"Don't listen to them." He squeezed my hand a little bit. We walked up to the bar where the bartender just looked at us before he finally spoke:

"What will it be, strangers?" he asked us.

"Uh... I'll have a... Ice water." Marty said.

"Same goes for me..." I muttered.

"Ice water?" a man asked as the others howled with laughter.

"Water?" the bartender asked. "You want water, you better go dunk your heads in the horse trough out there." The men howled once again in laughter. "In here, we pour whiskey."

My eyes widened. Oh, God...

The bartender got a couple of shot glasses and poured the whiskey into them. Marty looked at his and flicked it lightly.

"Excuse me." He said.

"For what?" the bartender furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm trying to find the blacksmiths."

"Hey, McFly!" we heard. Oh God, not another Tannen. Marty slowly turned, letting go of my hand. "Thought I done told you never to come in—you ain't Seamus McFly. You look like him, though, especially with that dog-ugly hat." The man walked over, his gang behind him. I grabbed Marty's hand again—I was getting extremely nervous around this guy. Marty rolled his eyes and took off the hat as the thugs laughed. "You kin to that hay barber? What's your name, dude?"

"Uh, Mart—" I nudged Marty in the side and he stopped himself. "Eastwood. Clint Eastwood. And this is Vivien. Vivien Leigh." Marty let go of my hand and put his arm around me.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" the man asked as some of the thugs laughed.

"I'd say he's the runt of the litter." A thug said. Another walked up to Marty.

"Hey, now, boys, would you take a look-see at these pearly whites?" he squished Marty's cheeks together and then walked back over to his gang. "Hell, I ain't seen teeth look that straight that weren't store-bought."

"Take a gander at them moccasins." Another said. "What kind of skins is them?"

"What's that writing mean? "Nike"? What is that? Some sort of Injun talk of something?" the thugs laughed as the bartender placed some shot glasses on the counter. Marty removed his arm. The man that seemed to be in charge of the thugs held up a whip. It was the end and he tapped the bartender's wrist.

"Bartender," he said. "I'm looking for those no-good, cheating blacksmiths. You seen them?"

"No, sir, Mr. Tannen, I have not." The bartender backed away.

"Tannen..." Marty muttered and then looked at the man. "You're "Mad Dog" Tannen."

Everyone in the saloon went to hide.

""Mad Dog"?" Tannen said. "I hate that name. I hate it, you hear? Nobody calls me "Mad Dog"! Especially not some duded-up, egg-sucked gutter trash!" Buford took out his gun and shot at the ground, making Marty and I scream and jump. "Dance!" he yelled. He shot again. Marty and I jumped. "Come on!" another shot. Another. "Come on, runts! You can dance better than that!"

And to prove him that he could, Marty began to do the moonwalk. I looked around and did some stuff from the Thriller dance. Everyone stared at us.

"Shit." One guy said. Marty stopped and spun.

"Whoo!" he exclaimed. He grabbed my hand, we jumped and landed on a loose board, which a caused a spittoon to fly up and land.

Right on Buford Tannen.

"Oh, shit!" I muttered. Marty and I backed up as Buford tried to shot at us but his gun just kept clicking.

"You better run, squirrels." A man said. Marty looked up at the chandelier. He looked at me.

"No." I said.

"Come on." He said.

"No."

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes."

"Then come _on_!" he yanked me up and we jumped onto the bar.

"Get them!" Buford yelled but Marty had already latched onto the chandelier, his spare arm around my waist. Buford began shooting and the two of us ran out of the saloon and out into the road. We kept running. We ran through a couple of people, in front of a few horses until Tannen had finally roped Marty. He had him dragging behind him, shooting his gun and making Marty slam into boards. Finally, he stopped at the old courthouse. I ran over to Marty, and tried to help him up, but a thug had gotten off his horse and had my hands behind my back as he placed a noose over my neck.

"We got ourselves a new courthouse!" Buford said. "High time we had a hangin'!" he yanked Marty up as the other thug dragged me over to him. Buford latched our ropes around a hook which brought us up. At this point, I was glad I wasn't wearing a skirt. The thugs' laughter and whoops soon began to die out. Everything began to go black and I began to become very, very frightened. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I couldn't think straight. There was a couple of echoes that sounded like cannon fire and then something smacked me hard in the face. This isn't Heaven. Heaven is supposed to be white, fluffy, and beautiful. Like clouds. Then I realized.

Shit, I'm in Hell.

"It'll shoot the fleas of a dog's back at 500 yards, Tannen, and it's pointed straight at your head!" someone yelled. Jesus Christ, why did that voice sound so familiar...?

"You owe me money, blacksmith. Both of you." I heard Buford say.

"How do you figure?" the voice asked.

"My horse threw a shoe. And seeing as you was the one that had done that shoeing, I say that makes you responsible."

"Well, since you never paid us for the job, I say that makes us even!"

"Wrong! See I was on my horse when it threw the shoe and I got throwed off! And that caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky red eye. So the way I figure it, blacksmith, you owe $5 for the whiskey and $75 for the horse!"

"That's the $80." I heard Marty said. I heard some stumbling and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Lezzy..." Marty whispered. "Lezzy, wake up." He started pleading this time. "Lezarah, please."

I opened my eyes and Marty's face slowly came into view. He had dirt all over him and he was clutching his neck. His look went from worried to relieved. "You look like shit." I whispered. Marty gave me a small raspy laugh and then helped me up.

"Look, if your horse threw a shoe, bring him back and we'll reshoe him!"

"I done shot that horse!" Buford yelled.

"Well, that's your problem, Tannen!"

"Wrong. That's yours. So from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk. Because one day one of you's gonna get a bullet in the back and a knife in the other." Then, Buford and his thugs rode off.

"Doc! Jase!" Marty threw down the rope.

"Marty, Lez, we gave you explicit instructions not to come here, but to go directly back to 1985."

"I know, Doc, but we had to come." Marty's voice sounded so bad. I was scared to see how mine sounded.

"But it's good to see you two." My uncle smiled. Jason gave me a bear hug and I hugged him back.

"I missed you Lezzy!" he said. I nodded. He pulled away from the hug. "What? You ain't speaking to me?"

"Throat. Voice." I said, my voice coming out like Marty's, except a little higher pitched. I looked at my uncle and hugged him so tight that Jason and Marty had to pry me off him. Then my uncle and Marty hugged and then Jason and Marty hugged.

"Marty, Lez, you're going to have to do something with those clothes." Uncle Emmett said. "You walk around town dressed like that, you're liable to get shot."

"Or hanged." Marty said, clutching his neck.

"What idiot dressed you in those outfits?"

"You did." Marty smiled and patted my uncle on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My uncle was looking at the picture of his grave. Jason had already seen his. He fainted. Marty and I were doing everything to revive him. Finally I just slapped him across the face and that woke him up.

""Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of $80, September 7th"?" My uncle read in horror. "That's this Monday! Now I wish I'd paid him off."

"Yeah, me too." Jason shook his head.

"And who's this beloved Clara? I don't know anyone named Clara."

Well, there goes the idea that my uncle could have a girlfriend.

"I don't know, Doc." Marty said, as he put on a shirt that was actually from this time period. "Lez and I thought maybe she was a girlfriend of yours."

"Marty, my involvement in such a social relationship here in 1885 could result in a disruption of the space-time continuum. As a scientist, I can never take that risk." My uncle was walking around this huge contraption, turning some valves here and there and looking it over. "Certainly not after what we've already been through.

"Emmett!" we heard. I looked around the corner. "Hello, Emmett!"

"Hubert." My uncle said. He looked at us. "It's the mayor."

"Excuse me, Emmett," Hubert said, walking up to us. Jason followed my uncle. "Hello, Jason."

"Hello, sir." Jason nodded his head.

"Do you remember last week at the town meeting when you volunteered to meet the new schoolteacher at the station when she came in?"

"Oh, yes, quite so." My uncle nodded.

"Well, we just got word she's coming in tomorrow. Here are the details for you. Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime, Hubert." Uncle Emmett took the piece of paper and the mayor started to leave.

"Oh! Her name's Miss Clayton. Clara Clayton."

My uncle stopped in his tracks and looked at us. Marty took off the hat and threw it down.

"Well, Doc," he said. "Now we know who Clara is."

"Marty, it's impossible. The idea that I could fall in love at first sight is romantic nonsense." My uncle said. Marty laughed. "There's no scientific rationale for that concept."

"Aw, come on, Doc. It's not science. You meet the right girl, it just hits you. It's like lightning."

"Marty, please don't say that."

"That's the way it was for me and Jennifer."

I threw my arms up and plopped down on the couch. Marty continued.

"I mean, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other. God, Jennifer, damn. I hope she's alright, Doc. I can't believe we just left her there on the porch!"

"Don't worry, Marty. She'll be fine." My uncle reassured. "When you and Lez burned the almanac in 1955, the normal timeline was restored. That means, once we're back in 1985, you just have to go over to her house to wake her up."

A whistle blew. I jumped and fell off the couch. Jason ran over.

"You okay?" he asked, helping me up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I held my head. "Got a hell of a headache now."

"Oh, Marty, turn that valve over there." Uncle Emmett said. Marty did as told. "All the way to the right. Yeah, pull it all the way around. Okay, let's go." Something happened and a cloud came out of a tube and then there was a clang that landed in the bowl. My uncle picked it up with these huge tweezers and dropped it into the glass. "Iced tea?" he asked.

"No, thanks." Marty said. My uncle looked at us.

"Want some?"

"No, thanks Uncle Emmett." I smiled. "I'm not thirsty."

Jason just shook his head no. My uncle shrugged and took a drink.

"It's a refrigerator." Marty looked at the huge thing in awe.

"Well, I guess Miss Clayton will have to find another transportation." My uncle said. "If I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?"

"You're the doc, Doc."

"Alright. We'll get the DeLorean and get ourselves back to the future."

"Oh, listen, Doc, I tore a hole in the gas tank when I was landing, so we're gonna have to patch it up and get some gas." Marty put on the hat.

"You mean we're out of gas?" My uncle asked his coat halfway on.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. We've got Mr. Fusion, right?"

"Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the Flux Capacitor, but the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline. It always has. There's not gonna be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour."

"So what do we do?"

_Later_

Marty, my uncle, and myself were on top of the hood of the car while Jason was inside. We were urging the horses in front of us to go faster.

"Twenty-four!" Marty said.

"It's no use, Marty! Even the fastest horse in the world won't run more than 35, 40 miles an hour!" my uncle explained to him. We hit a bump, and I screamed. I couldn't exactly be on the hood of the car, so I was on top of the car, looking in on Jason who was laughing at my face every time we hit a bump.

_Inside_

"Bartender said that's the strongest stuff they got." Marty explained as my uncle poured the alcohol into the gas tank.

"Try it, Marty." Uncle Emmett said. Marty was sitting in the driver's seat, and he started the car. Or at least tried. It kept stalling. Then it began sputtering. "Give it more gas!" Marty did as told and something fell out of the car and the engine stopped. My uncle walked over to it and picked it up. "Damn!" he said as Marty, Jason, and I ran over to him. "It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff alright. It will take me a month to rebuild it." Uncle Emmett gave the thingamajig to Marty and walked off.

"A month?" Marty said. "Doc, you're gonna get shot on Monday!"

"I know! I know! I know! I wish... Wait. I've got it! We can simply roll it down a steep hill!" they were now at the window. I had gone and got some...respectable women's clothing, and was trying to find a place to change. And trying to find out how you tie a corset. "Oh! We'd never find a smooth enough surface! Unless... Of course! Ice! We'll wait until winter when the lake freezes over."

"Winter? Doc, what are you talking about? Monday! It's three days away!"

"Alright, alright, alright. Just let's think this thing through logically. We know it won't run under its own power. We know we can't pull it. But if we could figure out a way to push it up to 88 miles an hour. Huh?"

A train whistle blew in the background.

"Uncle Emmett, I think we just found a way." I said. We all smiled at each other.

"That's it!" My uncle said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I finally had my dress on, but I think I got the corset a _little _too tight.

I fixed my hair, fluffing it up and stuff, trying to keep my 1980's look just a little bit.

"Hey." I heard behind me. I looked at the mirror. It was Marty.

"Hey." I didn't look him in the eyes. I know Jen's his girlfriend, but after all he said to me in the barn at the McFly Farm, well, one would think...

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't really spoken to me ever since Doc found us. Did I say something wrong? Did I do something?" Marty walked over to me, and looked at me, but I didn't look at him.

"It's something you _men _wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean by 'you men'?"

"Nothing. Again. You wouldn't understand."

"What's wrong with you?" He placed his hand on my back.

"Did you mean everything you said in the barn?"

"Yes."

"Be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you, Lez. I'd never lie to you. Honest." I looked at him. He cupped my face in his hands. "Yes I still care for Jennifer. I told you that. But that doesn't mean I can't care for you either. I've been thinking this over...after we get back, I'm going to break up with her. Jen and I have been getting a little distant anyway. Sometimes, you've just...got to let the relationship go. Now, Jen and I are still going to be friends. At least, I hope... But I think she's starting to get eyes for Jason."

"What makes you say that?"

"I see her looking at him the way she used to look at me when we first met. Like she's head over heels."

"Well, Jason'll be glad to hear that."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah."

"I should've known."

I laughed. Marty removed his hands from my face, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think we should get some more dresses for you. You look great in them."

"Yeah? You gonna help me tie the corset because I don't know what the hell I'm doing!" I started laughing. Marty smiled and shook his head.

"You guys coming or not?" Jason asked, walking in.

"We're coming, Jase. Hold your horses." Marty said.

_Later_

"How fast can she go?" the conductor asked. "Why, I've had her up to 55 myself. I heard that Fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up near 70 out past Verde Junction."

"Do you think it's possible to get it up to 90?" Marty asked. The man scoffed.

"Ninety? Tarnation, son, who'd ever need to be in such a hurry?"

"It's just a little bet he and I have, that's all." My uncle said. "Theoretically speaking, could it be done?"

'Well, I suppose, if you had straight stretch of track with a level grade and you weren't hauling no cars behind you and if you could get the fire hot enough. And I'm talking about hotter than the blazes of hell and damnation itself. Then yes, sir, it might be possible to get her up that fast."

"Tell me, when does the next train come through here?"

"Monday morning at 8:00."

_Later_

We walked up to a map at the station.

"Here." My uncle said. "This spur that runs off the main line three miles out to Clayton Ravine. It's a long stretch of level track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the DeLorean with the locomotive. Funny. This map calls Clayton Ravine Shonash Ravine. That must be the old Indian name for it. It's perfect. A nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near that Hilldale housing development."

"Right, Doc, but according to this map, there is no bridge." Marty said.

_Later_

We were at the train tracks.

"Well, Doc, we can scratch that idea." Marty said. "I mean, we can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to get finished."

"Marty, it's perfect. You're just not thinking fourth-dimensionally." My uncle said as we walked off the tracks.

"Right. Right. I have a real problem with that." Marty said.

"Don't you see? The bridge will exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use."

"He's right." Jason nodded.

"Therefore, as long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles an hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us and coast safely across the ravine."

"What about the locomotive?" Marty asked. He was already on his horse and I was on right behind him. My uncle and Jason were getting on their horses. They could only get three so I had to choose with who I wanted to ride with. Of course I chose Marty.

"It will be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be around to see it."

There was a scream in the distance. "Help me! Help!" a woman screamed.

"Great Scott!" Uncle Emmett exclaimed. The woman was in a wagon being pulled by two horses and the horses were going too fast and she couldn't control them. My uncle rode off and we followed him. Uncle Emmett soon caught up to the woman in the wagon.

"Hurry!" the woman said. I could tell she was frightened.

"Jump!" My uncle told her. The woman did as told and jumped from her wagon and to my uncle's horse. The wagon then hit a rock making the wheel fly off and the wagon crashed into the ravine. But the horses were fine.

"Oh..." the woman said. Her hat was covering her face. "Thank you, sir. You saved my..." she fixed her hat and she and my uncle just looked at each other. "...life."

My uncle took off his hat. "Emmett Brown at your service, Miss..."

"Clayton." The woman said, her hat falling back onto her face. She fixed it again. "Clara Clayton."

"Clara."

Marty took the picture out of his pocket. We looked at it and then at the scene before us. My uncle continued.

"What a beautiful name."

_Later_

We rode up to the school house and the little house next to it where Clara would be residing. Clara, Marty, Jason my uncle, and I got off our horses and helped her with her things.

"May I help you inside with these?" my uncle asked. Clara turned and looked at him.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary. I can take care of it. You've done more than enough already." She smiled. Marty put the rest of her stuff down.

"But it's really no trouble."

"Doc, she says it's fine, and we got to get going." Marty said but he said the last part quietly. He turned to Clara and extended his hand. "Ma'am, good luck with your school teaching and everything." They shook hands. I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too." Clara smiled back at me.

"Goodbye, Miss Clayton. Nice to meet you." Jason smiled and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you too." Clara smiled at him.

"Boy, she's a woman of all smiles, isn't she?" I asked quietly as I got onto Marty's horse. "I like her. She's sweet."

"Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Statler for the buckboard rental. Don't you worry about that. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened." My uncle said.

"That would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown. Emmett." Clara said. My uncle turned to leave when Clara spoke again. "You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses. Otherwise, we might never have met. I suppose it was destiny. Well, thank you for everything."

"You're quite welcome." My uncle started to leave again.

"I will see you again, won't I?" Clara asked him, making him stop.

"Of course, you'll see lots of me. I'm sure. I have a shop in town with my nephew. We're local scientists—" my uncle started stammering. "Blacksmiths."

"Science?" Clara seemed intrigued. "What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?"

"Actually, I'm a student of all sciences."

"Hey, Doc," Marty was getting a little impatient. My uncle turned and looked at him. "We got to get going."

Uncle Emmett looked at Clara. "Oh, yes. Well, excuse us, Clara." He started backing up. "We have to get going." He bumped into the little gate. When he backed away from it, he fixed it and raised a hand in farewell. "Toodle-oo."

Clara did the same, a smile plastered onto her face.

"What do you mean you're going to be seeing lots of her, Doc?" Marty asked as we left.

"Well, I might see her again just in passing." Uncle Emmett said.

"Come on, Doc. Didn't you see the way she was looking at you?"

My uncle chuckled. "She did have quite a scare, right? After all, Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine. Clayton Ravine..."

"Holy shit! Hey, Doc, Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher. They say she fell in there 100 years ago."

"100 years ago! That's this year!"

"Every kid in school knows that story 'cause we all have teachers we'd like to see fall into the ravine."

"Yeah. My geometry teacher." I said.

"Great Scott!" My uncle stopped his horse. We stopped too. "Then she was supposed to go over in that wagon. Now I may have seriously altered history."

"Look, Doc, what's the worst that can happen, huh? So they don't name the ravine after her. Let's just get the DeLorean ready and get the hell out of here."

"I wish I'd never invented that infernal time machine. It's caused nothing but disaster." My uncle rode off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Marty pulled the antenna on his walkie-talkie.

"Doc, Doc, this is Marty. Do you read me? Over." He said. My uncle stopped messing with one of the wheels on the car and picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Check, Marty." He said.

"Great, Doc, these things still work."

Uncle Emmett got up. "Alright, you three. Once more, let's go over the entire plan and layout." We walked over to a model of the train tracks. "I apologize for the crudity of this model, but I just—"

"Yeah, I know Doc. It's not to scale." Marty said. "It's okay, Doc."

"Alright. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the DeLorean onto the tracks here, on the spur, right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line three miles out to Clayton...Shonash Ravine. The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch track and then we'll hijack...borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll reach 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously transported back to 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge."

Marty pointed at a book. "What does this mean?" he asked. ""Point of no return.""

"That's our fail-safe point. Up until there we still have enough time to stop the locomotive before it plunges into the ravine. But once we pass this windmill it's the future or bust." My uncle got some plug type things and gave one to Marty after shocking it. "Here you go, Marty. Connect that to the positive terminal." Marty did as told and Jason and I stood back, watching. I can understand why Uncle Emmett doesn't really trust me and my brother with electricity or fire anymore during the experiments. Once we were experimenting about electric wave currents and Jason began horse playing around and the lab caught on fire. Then what happened with me was that I was playing with the fire in the fireplace and I set the rug on fire. "Alright, Marty. You all set?"

"Yeah. Yeah! Go!" Marty said going over to the train model. My uncle started the model. A small bell dinged.

"Train pulling out of the station! Coming up to the switch track! Stop at switch track! Throw the switch! Pull up to the DeLorean! Pushing the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour!" the model train and model DeLorean reached the end of the track and my uncle grabbed the model of the car as the train fell onto a bunch of pillows. Marty, Jason, and I ran over. "It couldn't be simpler."

There was a knock. "Hello?" all of us looked at each other. My uncle went over to the doors. "Emmett?" we heard.

"It's Clara." Uncle Emmett looked at us. "Quick! Cover the DeLorean!" we grabbed the sheet and covered it. Clara came inside as my uncle handed Marty the toy car. Marty hid it behind his back.

"Hello." Clara said, smiling.

"Why hello." My uncle said to her in reply. Marty gave a small friendly wave, Jason nodded his head, and I smiled at her. "This is quite a surprise."

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Clara said as she came further into the room. She had a long wooden box with her.

"Oh, no, no, we were just doing a little model railroading."

"Oh. Emmett, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged. And since you mentioned an interest in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me. I would pay you of course."

"Oh, no, no, no." My uncle shook his head and took the box. "I wouldn't think of charging you for this. Well, let's have a look at it."

They set the box down and Clara took it out and handed it to him. "I think a lens may be out of alignment." She said. "Because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see? But if you turn it the other way..."

My uncle faced her. "Everything becomes clear."

Marty cleared his throat. The two separated.

"I can repair it right away and have it for you tonight." My uncle said to her.

"Oh, tonight is the town festival. I wouldn't dream of having you work on my telescope during such an important occasion. You are planning on attending, aren't you?"

"Well, actually, ma'am—" Marty started, but Uncle Emmett cut him off.

"Yes, of course, the festival." He smiled.

"Well, in that case, I'll see you this evening at the festival, Emmett." She turned and looked at us. "Mr. Eastwood, Miss Leigh, Mr. Brown."

"Ma'am." Marty said. I smiled. Jason nodded his head.

"Thank you for taking care of my telescope." Clara said.

"You're quite welcome." My uncle told her. Clara smiled and left.

"It's a nice telescope." Marty said.

_Festival_

"Ladies and gentlemen." The mayor said. "As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County!" people cheered. "May it stand for all time! Tell me when, gentlemen!"

There was a drumroll. A man was counting down the seconds. "Three! Two! One!" the crowd joined in. "Now!" the mayor started the clock, everyone clapped and the band began playing. Fireworks were set off.

"Let the festivities begin!" the mayor said.

"You know, guys, in a way it's fitting that you and I are here to witness this."

"It's too bad I didn't bring my camera." Marty said. Just then a picture was taken and we all looked at each other. We went over to the clock to have our picture taken.

"Ready, everyone?" the man asked. I stood next to Marty and Jason stood next to Uncle Emmett.

"The only problem is we'll never be able to show it to anybody." Uncle Emmett said.

"Smile, Doc." Marty told him. We looked at the camera and the picture was taken. We went over where the band was playing and people were dancing.

"What great music!" my uncle said.

"Yeah, it's got a beat and you can dance to it." Marty smiled.

"Step right up, gentlemen and test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company of Hartford, Connecticut." A man said. "Now, take this model, for example. The new, improved and refined Colt Peacemaker selling to you tonight for the low, low price of $12."

I zoned out until I heard some gunshots and saw Marty smirking at the man who was talking about the gun. He was at the shooting range.

"Hey, just tell me one thing." The man said. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"7-Eleven." Marty replied and walked over to me. "Where's Jase?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I was zoned out."

Marty just looked at me. I held my arms up in surrender. We walked over to the food.

"Why, Mr. Eastwood, Miss Leigh." We heard. "Nice to see you." It was Seamus, Maggie, and little William. I smiled at them as did Marty. "I see you got yourself some respectable clothes, lad, and a fine hat."

"Yeah, well, a couple of people didn't like the way the other one looked on me." Marty said.

"Sure, and that one suits you, Mr. Eastwood. It's very becoming." Maggie told him.

"Oh, thanks." Marty looked at the pie pan. He smiled and held it up. "Hey, "Frisbie."" He said. "Far out."

"What was the meaning of that?" Seamus asked.

"It was right in front of him." Maggie said.

"Aye."

We were raiding the food bar when we heard, "Stop it! Damn you, Tannen!"

Marty and I looked at each other as Jason ran over. We saw my uncle being held back and Clara on the ground. Buford and his goons were on the dance floor.

"No! I damn you!" Buford yelled. "I damn you to hell!" he held up his gun and was about to shoot when Marty grabbed the pie pan and threw it at him, making the gun tip out of Tannen's hand and the shot miss my uncle's head. Clara sighed with relief. Buford looked at us. "You." He said. Marty stormed onto the floor.

"Hey, lighten up, jerk!" he snapped.

"Mighty strong words, runt! You man enough to back them up with more than just a pie plate?"

"Look, just leave my friends alone." Marty turned to leave.

"What's wrong, dude? You yellow?" Buford mocked. Marty stopped in his tracks and turned and Buford laughed. "That's what I thought. A yellow belly."

Marty walked back up towards him. "Nobody calls me yellow." He said.

"Then let's finish it. Right now!"

"Not now, Buford. The Marshal's got our guns." Said a thug.

"Like I said, we'll finish this tomorrow!" Buford snapped.

"Tomorrow we're robbing the Pine City stage." Said another thug.

"What about Monday? We doing anything Monday?"

"No, Monday would be fine. You can kill him on Monday."

"I'll be back this way on Monday. We'll settle this then. Right there out in the street in front of the Palace Saloon."

"Yeah, right. When?" Marty asked. "High noon?"

"Noon? I do my killing before breakfast! 7:00!"

"8:00. I do my killing after breakfast."

"Marty!" my uncle said in a whisper and he began shaking his head no. Clara looked at him and he stopped. William gave out a small cry. A gun cocked.

"Alright, now, break it up. What's all this about? You causing trouble here, Tannen?" a man said. It was the Marshal. I could tell from the badge.

"No trouble, Marshal. Just a little personal matter between me and Eastwood." Buford said. "This don't concern the law."

"Tonight everything concerns the law. Now break it up! Any brawling, it's 15 days in the county jail. Alright folks. Come on! This is a party! Come on! Let's have some fun!" the Marshal left. Everyone cheered and the band began playing again.

"8:00 Monday, runt." Buford said. "If you ain't here, I'll hunt you and shoot you down like a duck."

"It's "dog", Buford." A thug corrected. "Shoot him down like a dog."

"Let's go, boys!" Buford said. "Let these sissies have their party!" he and his thugs left.

"Marty, what are you doing saying you're going to meet Tannen?" My uncle asked.

"Hey, Doc, Doc, don't worry about it." Marty said. "Monday morning, 8:00 a.m. We're gonna be gone, right?"

"Theoretically, yes, but what if the train's late?"

"Late?"

"We'll discuss this later."

"No, we'll discuss it now. Late? What do you mean?" Marty's voice got more hushed as Clara walked over.

"Thank you for your gallantry, Mr. Eastwood." Clara said.

"Oh, hey, ma'am." Marty tipped his hat.

"Had you not interceded, Emmett might have been shot."

"Marty... Clint, I'm gonna take Clara home."

"Right. Good night, Doc. Good night, Clara."

"You sure set him straight, Mr. Eastwood." A man said, going up to Marty. "I'm glad somebody got the gumption to stand up to that son of a bitch." He shook Marty's hand.

"You're alright in my book, Mr. Eastwood." Another man said. "I'd like to buy you a drink."

"Hey, listen, I don't want a drink. You don't have to buy me anything." Marty said.

"Young man. Young man." The man from the shooting range walked up, a gun and belt in his hand.

"It was no big deal. What?" Marty looked at the man.

"I'd like for you to have this brand new Colt Peacemaker gun belt free of charge." He gave it to Marty.

"Free?"

"I want everybody to know that the gun that shot Buford Tannen was a Colt Peacemaker!"

"Hey, no problem. Thanks a lot."

"Of course you understand that if you lose, I'm taking it back." The man left. Marty just nodded.

"Thanks again." He said.

"You had him, Mr. Eastwood." Seamus said walking up to him just as Jason and I did. I grasped Marty's hand. "You could have just walked away, and nobody would have thought the less of you for it. All it would have bee was words, hot air from a buffoon. Instead, you let him rile you. Rile you into playing his game, his way, by his rules."

"Seamus, relax, I know what I'm doing."

"He reminds me of poor Martin." Maggie said.

"Aye."

"Who?" Marty asked.

"Me brother." Seamus explained.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You have a brother named Martin McFly?"

"Had a brother. Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a Bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul." Seamus left.

"Sure, and I hope you're considering the future, Mr. Eastwood." Maggie said and left.

"I think about it all the time." Marty said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Oddly enough, I didn't wake up when the cuckoo clock sounded. It seemed that Marty and Jason were the only ones up. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, which made me stir.

"Wake up, girly." Said the voice. I groaned and threw a pillow at it. There was laughter. "Wake up. Get ready. We're going into town."

It was Jason. He started tugging on the blanket and I did the first thing that made him get away.

"Jason, you might want to stop. I'm sleeping nude."

Jason yelped and let go of the blanket. I laughed at him and threw my blanket off, revealing my pajamas. "Just kidding!" I smirked.

"Brat. Get ready." Jason glared and then walked over to Marty, who was laughing his ass off.

"Oh my God!" he said. "Your face... Your face was priceless, Jason!" he laughed harder.

"Shut up." Jason glared.

_Later_

We walked down the side of the road. People were tipping their hats to us and wishing us a good morning.

Especially to Marty.

"Say, good morning, Mr. Eastwood." A man said, tipping his hat. "Miss Leigh, Mr. Brown."

"Morning." Jason and I said and smiled in unison.

"Morning." Marty said.

"Have a cigar, Mr. Eastwood." A man said, walking up to us and handing Marty a cigar. "Anything I can do for you today, Mr. Eastwood?"

"No, that's fine."

"Good luck tomorrow, Mr. Eastwood." Said a man in a carriage. "We'll be praying for you." He patted his Bible.

"Thanks."

The creepy undertaker guy walked up, a suit in his arms. "Good morning, Mr. Eastwood." He said. "Interest you in a new suit for tomorrow?"

"Uh... I'm fine. Thanks."

That's when we spotted Uncle Emmett and walked over to him. He had a flower pinned to his chest with Clara's name thing as the pin.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Marty asked.

"Oh, nothing." My uncle fixed his vest. "I was just out enjoying the morning air. It's really lovely here in the morning. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's lovely Doc. So, listen, we've got to load the DeLorean up and get ready to roll, alright?" Marty looked over to the tombstones. "Hey, look at that, the tombstones." He pointed and we walked over. I saw my uncle's and Jason's right next to it.

"Marty, let me see those photographs again." My uncle placed his hand on the one that could be his. Marty pulled out the pictures and handed them to him. My uncle gasped. "Our names. They've vanished!"

"Hey, that's great, Doc! Don't you get it? We're going back to the future tomorrow so everything's being erased!"

"But only our names are erased. The tombstones themselves and the dates still remain. That doesn't make sense. We know that these photographs represent what will happen if the events of today continue to run their course into tomorrow."

"Right. So?"

The creepy undertaker ran over and began making Marty's measurements. "Excuse me, Mr. Eastwood." He said. "I just need to take your measurements."

"Oh, look, pal, I don't want to buy a suit."

The man chuckled. "No, this is for your coffin."

"My coffin?" Marty's eyes grew wide.

"Well, the odds are running two to one against you. Might as well be prepared." He said and walked off. My eyes widened.

"So, it may not be my name that supposed to end up on that tombstone." My uncle pointed at his tombstone. "It may be yours."

"Great Scott!" Marty held his hand up to his forehead.

"I know, this is heavy." We began walking again. My uncle looked down. "Marty, why are you wearing that gun? You're not considering going up against Tannen tomorrow?"

"Doc, tomorrow morning I'm going back to the future with you, Jason, and Lez. But if Buford Tannen comes looking for trouble, I'm gonna be ready for him. You heard what that son of a bitch called me last night."

"Marty, you can't go losing your judgment every time someone calls you a name. That's exactly what causes you to get in that accident in the future."

Marty stopped walking, as did we. He turned on his heels. "What?" he asked. "What about my future?"

Uncle Emmett shook his head. "I can't tell you." He said. "It might make things worse."

"Wait a minute. Doc, what is wrong with my future?" Marty demanded.

"Marty, we all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've got to do what you've got to do, Jase has to do what he has to do, Lez has to do what she has to do, and I've got to do what I've got to do." He left.

_Nighttime_

Marty, Jason, and my uncle were setting up the DeLorean. I wanted to help, but Marty wouldn't let me.

"You can't do this." He had told me. "This is man's work." And with that adorable crooked smile and a kiss on the forehead, he had gone to work setting up. Now, I was sitting near them, reading my copy of _Journey to the Center of the Earth_.

"Marty." My uncle said.

"Yeah." Marty looked at him.

"I've made a decision."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not going with you tomorrow."

And with that I slammed my book shut and walked over, listening to the conversation. Jason had dropped his tool in shock. Marty chuckled, thinking it was a joke.

"I'm staying here." My uncle continued. Marty soon realized that it wasn't a joke.

"What are you talking about, Doc?" he stood up as did my uncle and Jason.

"There's no point in denying it. I'm in love with Clara."

"Oh, man! Doc, we don't belong here! None of us! You know, it could still be you that gets shot tomorrow! This tombstone could still be in your future!" Marty shoved the picture into my uncle's face.

"Marty, the future isn't written." Uncle Emmett gently took the picture. "It can be changed. You know that. Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be." He walked to the end of the set up thing, Marty, Jason and I following him. "I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right in my heart."

Marty sighed. "Doc, you're a scientist." He said. "So you tell me. What's the right thing to do up here?" he pointed at his head. My uncle set down the lantern, stared at the picture for a second, and then looked at him.

"You're right, Marty." He said. Marty sighed again and Uncle Emmett handed him the picture. Marty took it and placed it in his pocket. Uncle Emmett pulled the lever and the DeLorean went out onto the tracks.

"Wow that worked great." Marty said, holding a lantern.

"I've at least got to tell her goodbye." My uncle said.

"Come on, Doc. Think about it." We walked over to the car. "What are you gonna say to her? "I've got to go back to the future?" I mean, she's not gonna understand that, Doc. Hell, I'm in it with you, and I don't even understand it!" My uncle walked forward, his head hung low. "Doc, listen. Maybe we... I don't know. Maybe we can just take Clara with us."

My uncle spun on his heels. "To the future?" he shook his head no. "As you reminded me, Marty, I'm a scientist, so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disrupting the continuum for your own personal benefit. Therefore, I must do no less. We shall proceed as planned and as soon as we return to 1985, we'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Doc?" I heard Marty yell, making me jolt awake.

"Marty. Shut up and go back to sleep." I muttered. I heard footsteps and someone got dirt in my face. Okay. Shit just got real. "What the hell?" I demanded.

"Doc's gone. Now I'm sorry the dirt got in your face, I was looking for him. Get on your horses and come _on_!" Marty snapped, getting on his horse. Jason leapt up and copied his movements. I got up and got onto the horse, grumbling the whole time.

"It's too damn early for this." I muttered as we rode off.

_Later_

We reached the town and ran into the barn where we were currently residing.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty yelled, the first one running in. We looked around. "He's not here. He's not here. Oh, God." Marty groaned. I looked at him.

"We'll find him."

"I hope we do. If he shacked up with Clara, I swear..." Marty ran back out, Jason and I after him. We looked around and saw my uncle's horse at the saloon.

"Oh, God." Jason muttered and we looked inside the window and then ran into the saloon.

"Doc! Doc! What are you doing?" Marty yelled, the first one inside. Uncle Emmett looked at us.

"I've lost her. There's nothing left for me here." He said. He had a shot glass in his hand.

"Alright. That's why you've gotta come back with us."

"Where?"

"Back to the future!"

"Right!" My uncle finally came to his senses. "Let's get going!" he put down his shot glass.

"Great."

"Gentlemen, excuse me but friends and I have to catch a train."

"Damn proud niece and nephew." I said.

"That's right." Jason smiled.

"Here's to you, blacksmith!" a man said.

"And to the future." Said another.

"Amen." Said a third.

"Amen." Uncle Emmett went to take a drink.

"Emmett, no!" the bartender yelled, but it was too late. My uncle had drank the shot and fallen over, drunker than a skunk. A table flipped over and a huge mess was made.

"Doc! Doc! Doc!" Marty yelled. He turned him around and began shaking him. "Come on, Doc. Wake up. Wake up, Doc!" Jason and I were on either side of my uncle; Jason was on Marty's side and I was on the opposite side. Marty looked at the bartender. "How many did he have?"

"Just the one." The bartender answered. Marty looked at him in shock while mine and Jason's mouth dropped open.

"Just the one?" Marty asked and then turned back to my uncle. "Come on, Doc." He slapped his face.

"There's a fellow that can't hold his liquor. Just like his nephew."

Jason glared. "Not true." He said.

"Do I need to bring up the Fourth of July incident?"

"No!"

"Get me some coffee. Black!" Marty said.

"Joey, coffee!" the bartender said, and left us. The clock tolled.

The bartender soon came back with a cup of coffee. "You want to sober him up in a hurry, son, you're gonna have to use something a lot stronger than coffee." He said as Marty made Uncle Emmett drink the coffee. My uncle was still unconscious but he was somehow drinking it.

"Yeah, what do you suggest?" Marty asked. The bartender stood.

"Joey, let's make some wake-up juice." He said.

"Come on, Doc, swallow. There we go." Marty said. I started to laugh but kept it in. Marty looked at me disgusted but trying not to laugh himself. "You sick bitch." He laughed. I broke out laughing. Jason rolled his eyes. The bartender was making the juice.

"In about ten minutes," he said "He's gonna be as sober as a priest on Sunday."

Marty stopped laughing, as did I, and looked at him. "Ten minutes?" he asked. He looked at my uncle. "Why do we have to cut these things so damn close?"

He came over to us with a clothespin and a cup with the 'juice' in it. It smelled horrible. "Here, stick this clothespin on his nose." He handed the pin to Marty who looked at it and then did as told. The bartender stuck a funnel in Uncle Emmett's mouth. "Now, when he opens up his mouth, go ahead and pour it on down his gullet." He handed Marty the cup. "Oh, and stand back." Marty did as told and my uncle popped up, screaming and holding his throat. He ran outside and dunked his head into the horse trough. Marty, the bartender, Jason, and I ran out and got Uncle Emmett out of there. He was still out of it.

"He's still out!" Marty yelled. He was starting to freak out more than he was earlier.

"Oh, that?" the bartender asked. "That was just a reflex action. It's gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up his head." They dragged my uncle back into the saloon.

"Perfect." Marty grumbled. We had him in a chair now. "Come on, Doc. Come on, now. Wake up, buddy. Wake up, Doc! Come on. Come on."

And that's when Seamus walked in.

"Seamus, wouldn't expect to see you here this morning." The bartender said in shock.

"Aye." Seamus said. "But something inside me told me I should be here. As if my future had something to do with it." He walked over to the bar. We kept shaking my uncle.

"He'll come around in a minute." The bartender reassured us. "Come on."

"Come on, Doc." Marty slapped Uncle Emmett's face again. "Let's go, Doc! Let's wake up now, buddy, come on!"

I saw horses outside. I knew exactly who they belonged to. "Marty." I started.

"Not now, Lezzy."

"Marty, please, listen. I'm begging you."

"Lez, please, just a minute."

"Are you in there, Eastwood?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I knew that booming voice anywhere.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" Marty looked at me. I nodded, whimpering. I was scared. The voice of Buford Tannen came again.

"It's 8:00 and I'm calling you out!"

Marty left my uncle's side and went over to the window. Jason and I followed. "It's not 8:00 yet!" he said.

"It is by my watch!" Buford boomed. "Let's settle this once and for all, runt! Or ain't you got the gumption?"

Marty held up the photograph. The name Clint Eastwood slowly showed up on the place where the name was. I held in my scream but a whimper was let out. Marty went to look at me, but he put the picture in his pocket and took a few steps forward.

"Listen," he said. "I'm not really feeling up to this today. So I'm gonna have to forfeit!" he held up his hands in a sort of shrugging type motion. Buford looked around, confused.

"Forfeit? Forfeit?" he boomed, and looked at his men. "What's that mean?"

Jason did a face palm.

"Um, it means that you win without a fight." One of them answered.

"Without shooting? He can't do that!" he looked back at us. "Hey, you can't do that! You know what I think? I think you ain't nothing but a gutless, yellow turd!"

I thought I saw Marty start to get a little riled up. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't." I pleaded. "He's just saying that to get you going."

Buford continued. "And I'm giving you to the count of ten to come out here and prove I'm wrong! One!"

Marty left Jason and I and ran back over to my uncle and began shaking him. "Doc, come on, sober up buddy." He slapped his face. "Come on!"

"Two!"

"You better get out there, son." A man said. "I got $20 gold bet on you, so don't let me down!"

"Three!"

"I got $30 gold bet against you, so don't let _me _down!" said another man.

"Four!"

"You better face up to it, son," said the third man. "Because if you don't go out there—"

"What?" Marty snapped, leaving my uncle's side.

"Five!" Buford boomed.

"What if I don't go out there?"

"You're a coward." Said a fourth man.

"Six!"

"And you'll be branded a coward for the rest of yer days!" said a fifth man.

"Everybody everywhere will say Clint Eastwood is the biggest yellowbelly in the West!" said the third man. Buford didn't boom for a minute, trying to guess what came after six. After a while, he boomed:

"Seven!"

"Here!" a sixth man said, and slid a gun down towards Marty. Marty grabbed it. Seamus began to look disappointed.

"Eight!"

Marty held the gun for a few moments and locked eyes with Seamus. "I already got a gun." Marty said.

"Nine!"

Seamus looked at him long and hard, trying to get a message through. Everyone watched with growing anticipation.

"Ten!" Buford broke the silence. "Did you hear me, runt? I said that's ten, you gutless, yellow pie-slinger!"

Marty's eyes widened and I figured he was going to go out there. Instead:

"He's an asshole!" Marty said. Seamus nodded his head, glad something was finally getting through that thick skull of Marty's. "I don't care what Tannen says! And I don't care what anybody else says, either!"

Right at that moment, Uncle Emmett popped up from the chair. Marty, Jason, and I ran over to him.

"Doc! Doc, you okay?"

"I think so." Uncle Emmett held his head.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I've got a major headache."

"Hangovers will bite you in the ass." Jason shook his head. "Remember, on—"

"Please don't remind me of the Fourth of July incident."

"Sorry."

My uncle groaned. "What a headache." He held his head with both hands, as if he thought it was going to burst open.

"Listen, you got a back door to this place?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back." The bartender answered.

"Let's go, Doc. Come on." We left.

"Are you coming out here, or do I have to come in after you?" Buford snapped. He was getting very impatient. We ran down the back steps of the saloon.

"The thing I really miss here is Tylenol." My uncle said, still holding his head. I laughed.

"Hey!" one of the men saw us and shot. Another soon joined in and Jason and my uncle went one way, Marty and I another. We bumped into an oven, and the door fell off.

"Oh, shit, that hurt." I held my arm, biting my lip. The shots kept going.

"Reach, blacksmiths!" another one of the men yelled. The train whistle blew in the distance.

"Shit!" I heard Jason exclaim. The bell clanged. I groaned, hurt and pissed off. They brought out my uncle and my brother, holding them at gunpoint.

"Listen up, Eastwood!" Buford yelled. "I aim to shoot somebody today, and I'd prefer it'd be you! But if you're just too damn yellow, I guess it'll just have to be your blacksmith friends."

"Forget about us, you two, and save yourselves!" Uncle Emmett yelled. I tried to go out the small shack Marty and I was in, but I guess I wasn't quiet enough because one of the men saw me and grabbed me by the arm. He dragged me over and threw me onto the ground. I was picked up by another and he held my arms behind my back. I whimpered again.

"You okay?" Jason asked me quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Or how about your little girlfriend, here?" Buford pointed his gun at my neck. He took out his watch and looked at it and then looked at Marty through the window. "You got one minute to decide! You hear me, runt? One minute! Or this girl is the first one to go!"

The train whistle blew again in the background again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Soon, the minute was up.

"Time's up, runt!" Buford yelled. He had his gun away from me now, but I was still terrified he'd do something. I looked at my uncle for any reassurance, any signs of him having some plan, but he looked straight at Tannen, his eyes filled with rage. Rage at what was going to happen, rage at what Tannen's gang had just done to me. And at what they were going to do to me.

"Uncle Emmett," I whispered. "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine, Lezarah," My uncle looked at me and flashed me a small smile. "Trust me."

"What about you?"

"If there's going to be anyone getting shot today, then it should be me. That way, you, Jason, and Marty can get away." He looked away from me, the smile gone.

"No!" I said loudly. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I knew the one gang member that was holding me had his gun there. I whimpered again. The clock tolled as Buford threw his watch at my uncle. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. So he had lied. The person he was going to shoot first _was _my uncle. He was saying it was me so that Marty would have more motivation to come out.

"Prepare to meet your maker, blacksmith." Buford drawled.

"Right here, Tannen!" Marty yelled, coming out of the shack. We all went to the side so it was just Buford and Marty in the middle of the road.

"Draw!" Buford said.

"No!" Marty took his gun off and dropped it onto the ground. "I thought we could settle this like men."

"You thought wrong, dude." Buford took out his gun and shot Marty in the chest. Marty flew back onto the ground. I screamed as the crowd gasped.

"Marty!" I screamed. The man that had me let go of me, and my brother and my uncle held me as I stood there in shock. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I muttered over and over.

"Shh... Shh... Shh..." Jason rubbed my arm. My uncle rubbed my back, an old trick he always uses for calming me down when I was scared or sad. I sobbed and hugged my uncle around the waist, not wanting to let go. Buford was laughing. I heard a gun cock and then a gasp.

"Lez." My uncle said softly. "Look."

I looked up, and held my hand to my mouth.

Marty was alive!

I sobbed harder, but they were now tears of joy.

Buford went to punch Marty but there was a metal clang and Buford screamed in pain. And Marty just stood there, smirking. I saw him look at me, wink, and then look back at Buford. Then he lifted his poncho and took off the door of the oven that had fallen off. He had used it as a bulletproof vest in case Buford had tried anything. Buford screamed and Marty hit him with the door. I stopped crying and watched in awe. Then, as Buford was getting up, Marty slugged him twice. And when Buford tried to punch him, he got slugged again. He slammed into two tombstones, breaking them. Buford tried once more, but Marty slugged him again and made Tannen land face first in shit. Everyone laughed.

"That was good." Seamus said, laughing.

"You know what I think?" one of the thugs asked as four officers on horseback rode up.

"No." another said.

"I think Buford's going to jail."

"Yeah." Said the other one and they took off.

"Get him out of that shit." The sheriff said, talking about Buford. He looked at the thugs running away. "Get them!" two of the men went after the three thugs. A man got Buford out of the shit. "Buford Tannen, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City stage. You got anything to say?"

Buford opened his mouth, and a bunch of shit came out. His next words were, "I hate manure."

My uncle, Jason, and I ran over to Marty, and I hugged him so hard. We looked at each other, and I finally got what he said. This is it. We're it for each other. He leaned in to kiss me, but—

"Look!" my uncle pointed. All of us looked over. The tombstones that were broken were Jason's and my uncle's. That meant none of us were going to die. Marty held out the photos, and the graves were gone.

"Yes!" he said. The train whistle blew and all of us looked in the direction.

"The train!"

"Can we make it?"

"We'll have to cut them off at Coyote Pass." We ran over and got onto our horses.

"Hey! Hey, mister." A little boy came up. "Mr. Eastwood." He held out Marty's gun. "Here's your gun, mister." He smiled. Marty took it.

"Thanks, kid." He smiled. The boy ran off and Marty looked at Seamus. Seamus held up his fists momentarily in a joking way. "Seamus!" Marty threw him the gun belt, gun, bullets and all. Seamus caught it. "It's worth $12. Never been used."

"Maybe I'll trade it for a new hat." Seamus said.

"Right, and take care of that baby!"

"I will!"

And we rode off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We neared the train, and I squealed. But it wasn't over yet. We sped up to catch it. If we didn't make it, we'd be missing our only ticket home. My uncle was the first to reach it. And then Jason.

"Come on!" they urged us. We neared it, and they pulled us on. With much difficulty. We all landed on top of each other and how we managed to stay on the train has mystified me, even to this day.

We ran on top of the cars until we reached the engine.

"Masks on." My uncle told us. We did as told. Yes. I am a woman but I sneaked in a hanky in my top to use as a mask. Marty looked at me.

"Skanky." He said, raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. My uncle sent Marty his first ever dirty look.

"Pay attention." He snapped.

Jason glared at Marty. Marty looked at them.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's just go." Uncle Emmett said. We climbed up and onto the last car. It was filled with wood and we made our way to the conductor's. My uncle cocked a gun.

"Reach!" he snapped. The conductor looked at us, scared to death.

"Is this a holdup?" he asked, his hands in the air. It was the same man we talked to about how fast the train could go. I liked this guy. He was cool. We all looked at each other..

"It's a science experiment! Stop the train just before you hit the switch track up ahead."

The man did as told and we stopped. Marty got off and switched the tracks.

"Doc!" he yelled, which was the signal. My uncle looked at the conductors, the gun still in his hand.

"Uncouple the cars from the tender!" he yelled. The men did as told and we began moving again as my uncle started the train. Marty leapt on and we had the ball finally rolling on going home. We pulled our masks down and my uncle took off his hat. He blew the whistle a few times. "I've wanted to do that all my life!"

Marty, Jason, and I laughed. We soon reached the DeLorean and stopped right as we got really close to it. Marty took these things out of the front seat. They looked like red, yellow and green yarn and had a number 1, 2, and 3 on them.

"What are these things, anyway?" he asked.

"My own version of Pres-to-Logs." My uncle answered stuffing the DeLorean's tires into the front of the train. "Compressed wood with anchorite dust, chemically treated to burn hotter and longer. I use them in my forge so I don't have to stoke it." He took the log things from Marty. We went towards the train again. "These three in the furnace with ignite sequentially to make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure, and make the train go faster. He got on as we got into the DeLorean, and then blew the whistle a few times.

"Ready to roll!" Marty yelled as my uncle blew the whistle a few more times. Marty shut the door as the three of us were in. We were moving in a matter of seconds.

"Marty, are the time circuits on?" My uncle's voice came through the walkie-talkie. Marty quickly turned them on.

"Check, Doc!" he answered.

"Input the destination time! October 27th, 1985, 11:00 a.m."

Marty, once again, did as told. "Check. Okay, we're cruising at a steady 25 miles an hour, Doc."

"I'm throwing in the Pres-to-Logs!" after a few minutes, we heard his voice again. "Marty, Lez, Jase, the new gauge on the dashboard will tell us the boiler temperature." Marty grabbed the gauge. He looked at it, as did we. "It's color-coded to indicate when each log will fire. Green, yellow, and red. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration! Hopefully, we'll hit 88 miles per hour before the needle hits 2,000."

"Why? What happens after it hits 2,000?" Marty asked.

"The whole boiler explodes!"

"Perfect!"

We soon hit green and went increasingly faster.

"Hey, Doc! We just hit 35!" Marty announced.

"Okay, Marty, I'm coming aboard!"

After a minute, we were getting anxious. "Come on, come on." Marty looked at the gauge. "You better hold onto something, Doc! The yellow log's about to blow!" he yelled into the walkie-talkie. Then the yellow log blew and we went fast. "We just went past 40, Doc!" Marty opened the car door and looked out. "We just passed 45, Doc!" he yelled into the walkie-talkie. Jason and I looked out the back. "Go for it!"

"We're going home. We're going home." We chanted. Marty looked at us.

"Save me Doc, they're chanting!"

My mouth dropped open and I slapped Marty on the shoulder. He laughed and then looked at the speedometer. "Fifty."

Then the train whistle blew. I looked back.

"It's not Uncle Emmett." I said.

"Shit, the train's haunted. Why did we get the haunted train?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Doc! Doc! What's happening?" Marty asked. He was using the walkie-talkie.

"It's Clara! She's on the train!" Uncle Emmett said.

"Clara?" Marty asked as he sat back in the car. "Perfect."

"She's in the cab! I'm going back for her!"

"The windmill! Doc! The windmill! We're going past fifty! You'll never make it!"

"Then we'll have to take her back with us! Keep calling out the speed!"

Then, things got really heated. "Sixty miles an hour, Doc!" Marty yelled. After a few seconds, he yelled, "Seventy!"

"Quit!" I snapped. "You're putting me on edge."

"I have to. Doc asked me to keep calling the speed out!" he looked at the gauge. "Doc! The red log's about to blow!"

And right as Marty yelled that, the red log blew. I heard Clara scream out. The DeLorean was screeching on the tracks.

"Clara!" I heard my uncle yell.

"Emmett!" Clara yelled back. We looked out. They were barely hanging onto the train. Clara was still on by her dress.

But it was ripping fast. The boiler soon began to break. Marty looked down.

"Doc, I'm going to slip you the Hoverboard!" he said. He leaned out, the Hoverboard in his hands, when,

"Marty, watch out!" my uncle screamed. Marty looked up and yelped and jumped back into the car. The boards broke.

"Emmett, help!" I heard Clara scream. We were at 82.

"Hold on, Clara!" My uncle yelled. Marty leaned out, held the Hoverboard even, and looked at my uncle.

"Doc! Ready, Doc?" he asked. My uncle nodded and Marty let go of the Hoverboard. "Catch it!" Uncle Emmett did. "Yes! Yes!" and right then and there, my uncle saved Clara's life. "Yes!" Marty repeated. The two flew off, smiling at each other.

"Oh, God, Marty, look!" I screamed. Marty got in, shut the door, and the DeLorean began to light up.

And then we were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

We were home.

We went on the tracks a good ways with people staring at us. Then we stopped and a train whistle blew.

"Oh, shit!" Jason yelled.

"Get out!" I screamed. Everyone got out of the car right as the train ran it over. The DeLorean was no more. It was scrap metal to say the least. Marty saw the time circuits before they officially died.

"Well, Doc," he said. "It's destroyed. Just like you wanted."

_Marty's_

We ran to Lyon Estates and over to Marty's house. Marty grabbed the waxing stuff off of the hood.

"Hey, buttheads, get away from the—" we heard. Marty turned on his heels.

"Watch it, Biff!" he snapped.

"Marty! I didn't mean to scare you! I didn't recognize you in those clothes! None of you!" Biff flashed us a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just putting on the second coat now." Biff went towards the house. "You're going cowboy, huh?"

"Come on, guys. We're going to be late for brunch!" David came out of the house, checking his watch.

"Coming, Dave!" Lorraine said.

"Come on, Dad, we're not going to hold your reservations all day!" Linda snapped.

"I can't find my glasses." George said. "Lorraine, have you seen my glasses?"

"They're in your suede jacket, honey." Lorraine said, and then they all stared at us. "Marty, what's wrong? We thought you went to the lake."

"You wore that to the lake?" Linda looked disgusted.

"Thank God you guys are all back to normal!" Marty said, relieved.

"Marty, who are you supposed to be? Clint Eastwood?" Dave joked. He looked at me. "Vivien Leigh? Really?" he shook his head and got into the car.

"Right. I gotta go get Jennifer." Marty, Jason, and I got into the truck. Jason and I were in the back.

"I really like that hat, Marty." Biff said. Marty started the truck.

"Thanks, Biff." He said.

_Jennifer's_

Marty got out of the truck and went over to his sleeping girlfriend. "Jennifer." He said. I looked away. Jason did as well.

_Later_

We were all going down the road. Jennifer was talking about a nightmare she had.

"Marty, that dream I had is so real." She said. "It was about the future. About us. Lez. Jase. And you got fired."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, I got fired?" Marty asked, confused. He looked out the window. "Hilldale." He said. "Hilldale! This is where we live! I mean, this is where we're gonna live. Someday."

"Marty, it was a dream, wasn't it?"

Just then, tires screeched and Needles and his gang pulled up beside us.

"Oh, God." I groaned.

"Hey!" Needles said. "The big M. How's it hanging, McFly?"

"Hey, Needles."

God he was ugly, I thought.

"Nice set of wheels. Let's see what she can do. Next green light."

Marty shook his head. "No thanks."

"What's the matter? Chicken?"

"Chicken McFly!" one boy roared with laughter. Marty put the truck in gear and the boys in the other truck howled with laughter.

"Marty, don't." Jennifer said.

"Grab hold of something." He told her. He looked at us. "Grab something!"

"Come on! Get on!" a boy yelled. The engines revved.

"Yeah, go! Go, go, go!" Needles yelled. Then we moved at the green light but we went backwards. Marty turned us so we could see what happened. Jennifer screamed. As did I. And Jason. It was funny. We all looked at where the others were going.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, you think I'm stupid enough to race that asshole?" Marty said. We all looked as Needles swerved a Rolls Royce. "Jeez! I would have hit that Rolls Royce!"

Jennifer turned around, as did Marty. I popped my head into the car as Jennifer unfolded a note. It said "YOU'RE FIRED!" and then it disappeared.

"It erased." Jennifer whispered.

_Tracks_

We walked up to the DeLorean ruins.

"You're right. There's not much left." Jennifer said.

"Doc's never coming back." Marty put his hands on his hips. He picked up the picture of my uncle at the clock, but it was only him. The rest was burnt off. "I'm sure gonna miss him."

"Me too." I said.

"Same." Jason blinked a few times. The train crossing bell clanged. We looked at each other. There was no train.

"What the hell?" Marty and I wondered, and then, all the sudden, we were propelled back, and a steam engine appeared on the tracks. A person stuck his head out the window.

"Doc?" Marty said, amazed.

"Marty! Lez! Jase!" My uncle exclaimed. I squealed with joy.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty got up, as did the rest of us.

"It runs on steam!" My uncle announced. He opened the door to the train. There were steps on it. "Meet the family. Clara you know."

"Hi, guys!" Clara smiled at us.

"Ma'am!" Marty smiled.

"We have an aunt!" Jason smiled.

"And it's Clara! Yes!" I cheered. "Whoo hoo!"

"These are our boys." My uncle continued. "Jules." A cute little boy with brown hair and big brown eyes walked up. My eyes widened and I kept squealing with joy. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Clara looked at each other and then looked at us again. "And Verne." A younger boy came up, just as cute, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. My God, did he look like Uncle Emmett! "Boys, this is Marty and Jennifer and your cousins Jason and Lezarah." I saw Einie poke his head out. Jason and I looked at each other, smiling. The boys waved at us and we waved back.

"Doc, I thought I'd never see you again!" Marty exclaimed.

"You can't keep a good scientist down." Uncle Emmett smiled. "After all, I had to come back for Einstein, and, well, I didn't want you to be worried about me." Clara had gone to the back and handed him something. "Oh! I brought you a little souvenir."

The four of us looked at each other and then walked up. Marty took the gift and opened it. It was the picture we took next to the clock. I smiled at my uncle and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"You're so very welcome, Lez."

"It's great, Doc. Thanks." Marty shook my uncle's hand. Jason shook his head.

"You're the best, Uncle Em." He smiled.

"The one and only!" My uncle smiled at him.

"You betcha!"

"Dr. Brown, I brought this note back from the future, and it's erased." Jennifer held out the paper to my uncle.

"Of course it's erased." My uncle smiled at her.

"But what does that mean?"

"It means your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. All of you." He stood and got back inside the train. Jennifer and Marty put their arms around each other.

"We will, Doc!" Marty said.

"Stand back!" my uncle said. "Alright, boys, buckle up!"

We stood back.

"Hey, Doc, where are you going now? Back to the future?" Marty asked.

"Nope, already been there." My uncle gave us a small wave. We waved back, and he took off.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

And what a future we made for ourselves.

A week or so after, Marty and Jenny broke up. Jennifer didn't seem all that depressed. She was sad, but after a month or so, she started chasing after Jason. Turns out my hunch was right. Right when Jennifer and Jason got together, those two were inseparable. I mean, you had to get a squirt gun to get them to separate. As for Marty and me, well, we got together a few days after Jennifer and Jason did. We all dated all through high school. On the day of graduation, Marty got down on one knee and proposed to me. I stood there for a few seconds, shocked, and then said yes. We had kissed. People cheered. Graduates threw their caps up into the air. A year later, we married. August 14th, 1986. Two years later, our daughter was born. She looked a lot like me. She had my hair color but was blessed with Marty's beautiful eyes. Marty was stressed out with baby Brielle and trying to break into the rock business. Finally, someone gave him a chance. He got him gigs; he got him everything Marty had ever dreamed of. Luckily, the fame didn't go to his head. But he got home very late, and on July 6th, 1990 I gave birth to our son. Marty almost missed it, and made it just in time right when he came out. I remember that day...

_July 6__th__, 1990_

"_Come on, Mrs. McFly. You can do it." The doctor urged._

"_Where's Marty?" I panted._

"_He's not here, honey."_

"_Lezarah!" Marty ran in. _

"_Marty!" He ran over to my side. He wore his clothes that he had onstage. He was sweating but that didn't faze me. We both were sweating by this time anyway. I heard some camera flashes. Marty rolled his eyes._

"_Don't pay any attention to that." He said._

"_One more, Mrs. McFly! Just one more push." My doctor urged. I grasped Marty's hand and pushed. "Oh, Lez, he's beautiful!"_

"_He?" Marty's voice quivered. "Lez, it's a boy! We had a boy!"_

Jonathon looked exactly like Marty. They could have been twins. Except one thing. He had my green eyes.

On June 14th, 1991, Jason and Jennifer finally tied the knot. The two had children very early into the marriage. Their daughter, Emily, was born exactly nine months after the marriage was confirmed. They had another daughter a year after that. They named her Elizabeth. Their third child, a son named Michael, they had five years after Elizabeth was born.

The third time I got pregnant, about ten or so years after I had Johnny, I was shocked. Sure I became a mother at a young age, but it still shocked me. But a few weeks or so into the pregnancy, I lost the baby. I didn't dare have another child. I couldn't think about it. Until Brielle went into her first year of high school. I had another son that we named Christopher. He was a mix between Marty and I. He had my face shape, Marty's eyes, my nose, his lips and his smile. His hair was a dark brown, and he had the cutest dimples. I remember telling Marty that, after Chris, there would be no more kids. He had smiled, kissed my forehead, and nine months later, we had Judy, who looked like my mother. And after I had Judy I told him, no more kids. That time, Marty had nodded and agreed. Not like he had agreed the last time, but Judy and Chris were surprises.

The date is now August 14th, 2052. Marty and I had been married for 66 years. We were grandparents and were about to become great-grandparents. Marty was a retired rock artist. The Pinheads haven't been together for many years. I write for a living. Jason, sadly, died a few years back. Cancer. Jennifer is now a widow living with Michael and his wife, Naya. He is a father of one, grandfather of two. Time travel has become a very popular thing since 2045. I didn't tell Marty that I was publishing our adventure. I didn't want to.

Until today.

Marty was snoozing in our room, I could hear him snoring. I smiled and hid the three novels under the couch pillow. I leaned on it and groaned. It was very uncomfortable. I turned on our TV and began to watch my shows. Half an hour later, I heard him yelling at the speaker to give him his cane. I chuckled.

"No, not the picture! You worthless thing! The cane!" he snapped. I laughed. "Stop laughing."

"Make me."

The door slid open and Marty walked out. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. Those books are so damn hard! Doesn't help that my bones hurt. Marty sat down next to me. "How was your day so far?"

"Pretty good. What do you want to do tonight?" I asked him. It was our anniversary, after all. "Dinner, movie...?" We had dinner last year. I didn't know what he wanted to do this year.

"Stay in? We haven't really had an anniversary at home in years. I just figured, you know, just have a nice quiet evening at home."

"I love that idea." I played with some of his hair that has now turned snow white. "How's your knee?" A month or so ago, Marty had injured his knee. That's why he had the cane.

"Better than it was yesterday."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "Marty, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" I bit my lip, and moved away. "Where're you going?"

"Nowhere." I lifted the pillow and picked up the books. "Here. Look at these." I handed them to him.

"Hang on. I gotta get my glasses." He took his glasses out of his pocket, and put them on. He looked at the books. ""Back to the Future-The True Story of the World's First Time Travelers". Lezarah, what the hell is this?"

I bit my lip again. "I wrote about our adventure. About going back to 1955, going to 2015, and 1885 and all that. Time traveling has been a fad, but no one has done it like Uncle Emmett did."

Marty opened the book. ""My name is Lezarah Hailee Payne-Brown. I have a twin brother (that's older by twenty minutes) named Jason Brandon Payne-Brown."" He looked at me. "Jason. God, I miss him."

"I do too."

_Later_

We spent the whole evening reading the book. Marty closed the first book.

"I can't believe you made our adventure into a book."

"They're a _New York Times Bestseller_." I smiled. Marty kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." He said. I looked at him. "Really, I am."

"I'm glad. I knew writing about this would make you happy." I touched his cheek. He kissed me softly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ten years later, I, myself, became a widow. Marty died of natural causes. I guess it was all for the best, though. A year after our 66th anniversary, he slowly started to lose his memory. At age 90, he finally couldn't really remember anything except for a few moments. I can remember one time...

_October 14__th__, 2058_

"_Brielle, help me with this." I was struggling with a box._

"_Mom, your back! Don't throw it out again!" Brielle picked up the box. She was seventy, but was stronger than Jonathon. John was sixty eight, but when he joined the Army and watched his friends being killed, it really took a toll on him. Besides, he had some bad PTSD for a while and took a toll on him. And being a closet case for a while. I mean, he had a wife and kids everything. I rolled my eyes at my daughter's remark._

"_I'll be fine."_

"_Mom."_

"_I will be. If I can take care of you four kids along with your father, I can do this."_

_Brielle rolled her eyes. "What's in this box anyway?"_

"_Put it on the coffee table and I'll show you."_

_Brielle did as told and I opened the box. She looked inside and picked something up. It was one of the books. "What's this?" she looked at it, and then took out the other two. I looked down._

"_Remember those stories your father and I would tell you kids when you were little?"_

"_About your Uncle Emmett and the DeLorean?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I thought you just made those up."_

"_No. I'm not." I smiled and shook my head. "All true. If you wanted, you could ask your father on a good day."_

_Brielle sat down. "Is today a good day for Dad?"_

_I sighed and copied her. "I'm afraid it's not."_

"_Why did it have to happen to him?"_

"_I've myself that every day since he was diagnosed. I'm going to call your brother."_

"_Johnny? Or Chris?"_

"_Johnny. He knows what to do."_

"_Don't you?"_

"_I've run out of ideas." I got up, and pressed a button. Johnny's face appeared on screen. _

"_Hey, Mom." Johnny smiled at me. "What the hell is Brielle doing there?"_

"_She's helping me move stuff. Listen, your father's having another bad day—"_

"_Read him the books, Mom. Do something like The Notebook."_

"_Do you honestly think it'll bring his memory back?" Brielle looked skeptical. _

"_For a little bit." Johnny looked behind him. I could hear someone in the distance. He looked back at us. "I gotta go. Kevin's calling. Love you guys. Tell Dad I love him too if you spark his memory at all."_

"_Okay. I will. Love you too sweetheart."_

_The screen went black. Kevin was Johnny's partner. I looked at Brielle. "What do you think? Should we try it?"_

"_Go ahead Mom." Brielle shrugged. She handed me the first book. I took it and went to the bedroom Marty and I shared for so many years. I now slept in Judy's old room. I knocked on the door._

"_Mar—" I stopped myself. "Mr. McFly?"_

"_Yes?" I heard a voice from inside the room. _

"_May I come in?"_

"_Knock yourself out."_

_I opened the door and walked inside. Marty was sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Mr. McFly? What're you reading?"_

_Marty shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. It's interesting."_

"_You know," I sat down on the bed. "I have an interesting read." Marty looked at me, an eyebrow cocked. He's interested. I opened the book and began reading._

_Later_

""_Marty looked back at his parents, who walked off. "Oh yeah." He said. "Everything is great." The two kissed and then we heard a familiar sound. The DeLorean drove up, and my uncle hopped out. Jennifer, Marty, Jason, and I walked over. _

"_Marty! Lez! Jase! You've got to come back with me!" my uncle ran over to us. Jennifer stood there, bewildered. _

"_Where?" Marty asked. My uncle slid these weird but yet cool silver shades up to his head._

"_Back to the future!" he went over to a trash can and opened it. He dug through it._

"_Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc?" Marty asked. Uncle Emmett picked up a beer can._

"_I need fuel." He said, and ran over to the car. He put the trash he had into this Mr. Fusion thing which ground it up. Including the beer and the beer can. "Go ahead. Quick! Get in the car!"_

"_How are we going to fit in there?" I asked._

"_I had some things redone to the car. It can now fit ten people inside easily."_

"_No, no, no. Doc, I just got here, okay?" Marty said. "Jennifer's here. We're gonna take the new truck for a spin."_

"_Well, bring her along. This concerns her too."_

"_Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes or something?"_

"_No, no, no, no, Marty. All of you turn out fine. It's your kids guys. Something has got to be done about your kids."_

_We all got into the car, and my uncle pulled out of the driveway, but it wasn't far enough. Nowhere near._

"_Hey, Doc, we better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88." Marty said._

"_Roads?" my uncle smiled. "Where we're going we don't need roads." He slid his shades down, started the car, and we took off flying."" I read. I closed the book. Marty had his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating. He opened them again, realization dawning on his face._

"_Lezarah!" he said. I hugged him, giggling._

"_Yes, it's me."_

_We pulled away from the hug, and he cradled my face in his hands. We were both smiling. "How are the children?"_

"_Wonderful." My hands were on top of his. _

"_And the grandchildren?"_

"_Having children of their own."_

_Marty's smile grew. It soon went away. His hands left my face. "Lez, the last time I was here, how long was it?"_

_I knew what he meant. "About ten to fifteen minutes or so. Longer than usual." My smile was gone now too. Marty sighed. "What's wrong?"_

"_The doctors haven't found a cure yet, have they?"_

_I sighed as well. "They have, and I've been trying to get you an appointment, but they're being stubborn. They say you're too old to have the treatment done."_

"_Well, I'm only 90 years old. I may not be a spring chicken, but, dammit, I want this."_

_I smiled and kissed him softly. "I do too. Believe me, I do. I can't bear seeing you like this. My heart breaks every time."_

"_Don't worry. Even if I'm not here mentally, I'm still here in your heart. That and your memories." He laughed. "I don't want to sound too corny." I smiled. He smiled back at me. "It makes me happy when you smile. I love to see you smile. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Marty caressed my face, and right when he brought his hand down and his hand hit the bed, confusion dawned on his face. "Who are you?" he asked. I got up, and looked away. I didn't want him to see my tears._

"_Uh..." I started in a shaky voice. "I'm your caretaker. Your nurse."_

"_Are you crying?"_

"_No, no." I turned after I had wiped my face. "No. Everything's fine."_

_Marty got up, and gave me a brief hug. "Whatever's bothering you, I'm sure it'll be okay."_

If only he could remember what was bothering me. The bad part is is that Jennifer died five years after that. Out of all of us, I'm the only one that's still alive. My books have been made into movies—blockbusters, really. I hated being alone.

Now I'm living in a nursing home. No one knew I was here. Except for my family. I looked in the mirror, saw myself, and looked away. I was lying on my bed and I groaned. Then, I fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, I saw someone walk into my room.

"Lez... Lezzy..." I heard a voice say. My eyes slowly opened. It was Marty. He was young again, his beautiful brown hair, those lovely eyes. "Hey, beautiful." He had an aura around him. His voice seemed to echo, as if we were in a cave.

"Hey." I smiled, still half asleep.

"Come on."

"What do you mean, come on?"

"Take my hand." Marty held out his hand. I took it, and stood up. I didn't feel as heavy as I used to. I felt light and young again. He put his arms around my neck. "God, you look amazing."

"You think so?"

"You always look amazing. Look right over there." Marty pointed at the mirror. I looked. I was young again, an aura around myself. My hair was black once again, I had that youthful look. I felt someone's arm around me. I looked at Marty, who was just smiling at me. He grabbed my nose between his middle and pointer finger knuckles and I smiled. "You wanna get going? There's some people waiting for you."

"Who?" I jumped at the echo my voice gave off. Marty laughed.

"Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, Jennifer, Jason... Your mother. And then we've got _my_ family, but I'm not sure if you wanna see them."

I laughed and kissed him. "Of course I want to!" I giggled. "I've missed you." I said.

"I've stuck with you. I was watching over you. And don't worry. You know, I was able to see what had happened before I died. I didn't realize what a burden I became. Or where all my hair went." Marty bit his lip. I laughed.

"Yeah, you lost all your hair."

"I could tell."

"And you got a _little _chubby."

"I could tell. Jason kept mocking me. I didn't like that. It was your fault. You cook too good."

I laughed. "Sorry I learned how to cook." I got a little bit of a fake attitude. Marty smiled and kissed the side of my head. "Now, let's go. Everyone's been missing you." He put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm coming."

Marty grabbed my hand and we walked into a big bright light...

A/N: The end! I redid this a little bit so I could make it better. But this isn't the end of Lez, Marty, Jen and Jason. I'll be doing little clips of their lives with some short stories. So be sure to see some more of these four teens. Remember: Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one!


End file.
